In typical golf carry bags with stands, an actuating lever for the legs of the stand is spaced apart from the sidewall of the bag body, protruding beyond the stand legs from the sidewall. Due to such construction, the typical golf bag often cannot be stably held on a golf cart. The conventional actuating lever also enlarges the volume of the golf bag and stand structure. Consequently, it is more difficult for a golfer to carry the bag. Another problem of such typical golf bag stand structures is that dirt may easily become lodged between the actuating lever and the bag body and/or the stand legs, thus preventing the actuating lever from operating smoothly.